Snapshots
by PlotBunniesIncorporated
Summary: It's nothing special. It is just a collection of one shots from thoughts that just happen in my life or that I think of randomly...I think they're funny...but that's because I wrote them. I'll let you decide if you like it or not! Have fun reading this!
1. Cheese and Quackers

**I don't own PoT, wooht! My computer's fixed!**

**Cheese and 'quackers'**

"Neh, Kunimitsu, are you excited?" Fuji Syuusuke asked happily as Tezuka drove their car down the long and winding road. They were heading to an orphanage to pick up their new son. Well, he was their foster son until his adoption was finalized.

--

The little one and a half year old looked at the tall brunette in awe as he stared coolly down to the toddler.

"Big…," The tot whispered and clutched onto the old woman's skirt.

"No, Ryoma these are your new parents," The lady's voice croaked slightly as she pried the boy's fingers off. She led him to Fuji. Fuji was looking at the little angel with sapphire eyes and was beaming. He picked up the little boy and held him close.

"Thank you very much," Tezuka bowed deeply as he thanked the woman.

Fuji pouted, "Neh, Kunimitsu. You make it sound like we got a pet- not our child."

Tezuka just looked at him.

--

"Little Ryoma, come to Daddy Syuusuke," Fuji clapped his hands and called little Ryoma over to him. Ryoma looked at him with large gold eyes.

"Mama!" Ryoma ran over to Fuji and threw his arms around the twenty three year old's neck. Fuji just laughed and held Ryoma closer before lifting him up and twirling him. Ryoma laughed happily and squealed when Fuji threw him up slightly.

"Higher…higher!" Ryoma laughed.

"Syuusuke, are you ready?" Fuji came to a slow stop and looked at Tezuka.

"Kunimitsu, I've been ready!"

--

"Kunimitsu, I have to go food shopping okay? I'll be back in about three hours," Fuji gave Tezuka a quick kiss and gave Ryoma a kiss and a tickle. "Bye cutie pie, be good for Daddy Kunimitsu."

"Ry-ry be good for Papa," Ryoma nodded childishly and set his jaw in determination. "Bye-bye Mama," Ryoma waved from his position on Tezuka's hip to the parting Fuji.

--

Tezuka was nervous, not that he'd EVER admitted it. It was the first time he'd ever been alone with his newly adopted son and he wasn't confident in his parenting skills. Fuji seemed to be much more of a natural parent than he, so he rarely interacted with the little tot.

"Papa, me hungry," Ryoma tugged on his pants leg and a sense of dread crashed like a tidal wave upon Tezuka.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Cheese and quackers, cheese and quackers," Ryoma chanted as he continuously squatted then sprang up.

"'Quackers', do you mean 'crackers'?"

"Uhn!" Ryoma nodded and crossed his arms, "Cheese and quackers!"

Tezuka looked in the cabinets before getting two boxes of crackers.

"Do you want Ritz or Saltines?"

"Town House," Ryoma dropped to floor and pouted.

Tezuka looked further into the cabinet and brought out the Town House crackers.

He also brought out a can of spray cheese.

"This good?"

"That good," Ryoma nodded.

Tezuka set out one of the many kiddie plates that Fuji had so happily bought when the adoption finally came through. He carefully (because he's a perfectionist) laid out the crackers and made little swirls of cheese in the center. Once he was done, he put Ryoma in his booster seat and set the plate in front of him.

Ryoma looked at the plate before looking at his Papa. He cocked his head to the side. Dark emerald black hair bobbed in the ponytail holders (another idea of Fuji) and let a questioning noise erupted.

"Dis not no cheese and quackers," He glared at plate. He took a small hand and smeared the cheese all over, "Now it cheese and quackers!"

Tezuka allowed his jaw to drop. "Now you made a mess Ryoma!"

Ryoma was quiet before he erupted in a volcano of tears, "WAHHH! DADDY HATES RY-RY!"

Tezuka began to panic. What to do? WHAT TO DO!? He lifted Ryoma and held him close while rubbing circles in his back.

"Shh, Papa doesn't hate you," He whispered as he tried to calm down the crying child.

--

Fuji unlocked the door and hurried in and out of the unexpected rain, "Tadaima!"

He frowned when he didn't hear the traditional 'okaeri' of his husband of two years…or even the sound of their new son.

He walked into the living room with the grocery bags and smiled.

Ryoma was sleeping on top of Tezuka.

And…was that a smudge of cheese on the taller man's nose?


	2. Peach Pie Cobbler

**Peach Pie Cobbler**

Three year old Ryoma Echizen skipped happily along the sidewalk while he sucked on his grape ice pop. It was mid-July and it was a heat wave throughout all of California. He hopped over a crack in the pavement and walked up the stairs to the large white house.

An older boy was waiting for him on the porch, swinging along with the light, rare breeze. His brown hair blew a bit into his eyes. He removed his glasses and wiped them before replacing them and standing up.

"Come on Ryoma," The five year old said as he walked towards the tot.

"Mitsu, are we going to eat Aunty Aya's kubla?"

"It's 'cobbler', and yes."

"I like kubla!"

--

Twelve year old Echizen Ryoma looked at everyone staring at him, "What?"

"What did you say, nya?"

"I said that I like kubla."

"What's a 'kubla'?"

"You don't know?" Ryoma gawked at them. "Kubla's like a dessert that's fruit filled and baked with dough that rises. It's yummy!"

"Echizen," Tezuka stepped up from behind everyone. I swear, they parted like the Red Sea. He placed a hand on the rookie's head, "It's 'cobbler'."

"I like Aunty Aya's kubla."

"Cobbler," Tezuka said shortly.

"But I like kubla."

"It's cobbler."

"Peach pie kubla is the best."

"You're missing the point." Ryoma shrugged.

"Am I going to your house today? Aunty Aya said that she would be making some kubla today."

"It died."

--

Seventeen year old Ryoma looked at Atobe, who was starring him down.

"What I say?"

"What is a 'kubla'?"

"What is up with people and kubla? Where do you live; under a rock!?" Ryoma threw his hands into the hair and stomped away from the infuriating Monkey King.

--

Twenty four year old Ryoma smiled at his long term boyfriend before looking at the dish in front of him.

"It's like you're the only person who knows how much I love kubla."

Tezuka looked at the short man before smiling.


	3. The Long Trip

**The Long Trip**

I won't lie. It was a _long_ trip back to Japan from New York.

The plane was delayed for three hours because of unexpected fog and the kids on board were becoming antsy.

I sighed and took out my iPod and turned it on…I don't even need it…_he_ got it for me just in case I got bored. _His_ voice flittered through the ear buds and I smiled wider at him. He just recorded it for the trip.

'_Hi, I hope you're on your way back! We miss you a lot…though I miss you way more than she does. Also, when you come back…I have a surprise gift for you! But remember, you have to be here on time! Here's a hint to what it might be!'_

I wondered what the gift could be, but Jack and Jill started to play. A nursery rhyme, what kind of hint is that? I was racking my brain to make connections…gosh, Ryoma could be so odd when he wants to play mind games.

--

I nearly tripped over a pair of shoes when I arrived at our home about two in the morning.

Wait a minute. Those shoes are too big to be Ryoma's! I walked into the living room and saw Ryoma sleeping on the soft black couch. The kitchen light was on and I could see a man shuffling around in there. He came out and smiled in relief; it was just Ryoga.

"Yo, Syuusuke, welcome back," He called as he came out to greet me.

"Ryoga, it's nice to see you too. Why's Ryoma not in bed?"

"He insisted on staying up until he saw you…that plan failed epically."

I laughed and felt something brush against me. "Hey girly, how are you?" I said to Karupin, yes, Ryoma wasn't lying when he said that she missed me.

--

It was the next day and I had moved Ryoma from the living room to our room.

He woke up and his bleary gold eyes looked at me. "Syuusuke, when did you come?"

"Late last night," I kissed him and he snuggled up to me like a kitten.

"Did you listen to your iPod on the plane?"

"Yes I did. What's up with the nursery rhyme for a hint?"

Ryoma smiled and whispered something in my ear. My eyes widened and I stood in shock for a about three minutes.

It couldn't be, right!? Well, we had gone to Ryoma's doctors and they said that it could have been possible…but I never thought that it could actually happen.

I came out of my shock and grinned like a dork.

--

"IT DOESN'T GO THERE!!!" I winced at how loud Ryoma was. The men that came to deliver the things nearly dropped the dresser as they began to shake in fear. I stood there with a smile on my face…but I thought my ears were bleeding.

After about another hour of furnishing the room, I was outside with the men. Ryoma stayed inside because he didn't want to leave the comforts of bed yet.

"No offense, Fuji-san, but your wife is out there," One of them said to me as they got in the truck.

"None taken; I know how you feel, Ryoma can be quite aggressive."

We bid farewell and then they were gone. I went back into the house and went up to the new room. For the most part…it was light blue on one side and light pink on the other. There was a large dresser against the far wall with six drawers, three blue and three pink. The cribs were next to each other on the opposite side.

I closed the door and went into our bedroom. Ryoma was lying on a pile of pillows and looked half asleep. His hands were on his large, children heavy stomach.

"Syuusuke, my back hurts," He whined and tried to find a better position. I laughed and helped him to readjust the pillows…he used mine…I'll have to get him back later.

--

I was in a panic. I just remember going to sleep and the next thing I know, I was thrown from bed and onto the floor. When I jumped up, Ryoma was glaring at me.

"What the hell took you so long!? They're coming!" He was panting harshly and everything went by in a flash. Next time I came back into reality, I was in the labor ward with Ryoma squeezing the life out of my hand.

"AHH!" He screamed as another contraction ripped through him.

"Fuji-san," The doctor began to say. She was probably talking to Ryoma. "We're going to take you into the OR for a C-section, alright?" Ryoma cringed as another ripped through him and tried (and failed) to hold in a scream of pain.

Together, everyone went into the OR and within five minutes, the room was echoing with the screams of two babies. Ryoma looked relieved to have the pressure off of him, and looked anxious to see our new children.

The nurse handed the boy to me before handing the girl over as well. I was absolutely beaming. I was a father! Ryoma smiled after he checked them over to see that they were absolutely perfect.

--

Was it really that long ago?

I was looking through the photo albums of Ryoma's pregnancy and the twins' lives.

"Dad, tell Shun to leave me alone!" Shuya screamed as she came into my study. Shun was behind her and was laughing as he pinched her. Shuya screamed again in frustration and slapped her brother's hands away.

They were both eighteen now and were soon heading off to college. I was only forty, Ryoma was still thirty eight.

A small weight hit my leg and saw that it was our new kitten, Scraps. What an odd cat he was…he reminded of Karupin with those mischievous green eyes…

A little boy toddled into the room, following Scraps.

"Scraps, come," Little Haru shouted as he bent down to grab it. He was only two, and he was our second youngest child. Our youngest child was in the hospital still. As was Ryoma.

I sighed and closed the book. "Shun, Shuya, Haru, Scraps, let's go downstairs." They followed me like good little pets and went into the living room.

Twelve year old Kaoru was kitchen…drinking Ryoma's Ponta…when he has his own cherry Ponta.

"You owe your mother a Ponta," I smirked when he spat out the soda in surprise.

"D-Dad, when'd you get here!?"

"I've been here, now clean that up." He rolled his eyes at the pile of purple liquid.

He reminded me of Ryoma when he was twelve.

--

All six of us walked into Ryoma's room.

Shuya, Bunta, Shun, Haru, and Kaoru crowded around Ryoma and gave him their love and all the 'kids love mommy' stuff. Watch me and wonderful kissing powers at work.

A passionate kiss with Ryoma made the kids squirm, how I love that reaction.

Next to his bed was our new child, a girl. Like most of our kids, except for Shun and Kaoru, she had my sandy brown hair. Oh, she just opened her eyes! They were a bright blue in color and I smiled.

Even after five other kids over eighteen years, having a new child always entranced me. How could we create some_one_? It was amazing.

Ryoma smiled tiredly as he watched everyone crowd around the little girl. His arm was still in its sling and his right leg was bound in a cast.

A few days ago, he was in a car accident and had to have the baby delivered via C-section…again.

--

I laughed when Kumiko fell on top of Ryoma. Ryoma hugged the little one year old and picked her up.

"It's time for nyum-nyum," He cooed and sat her in the high seat. Haru, Kaoru, and Bunta, our fourteen year old, were also seated in the kitchen. I just finished putting the food on their plates and handed them out.

"Itadakimasu," We said before digging in.

"Mama has gray hair!" Haru exclaimed about two minutes later. Ryoma looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Mom, you do have gray hair. It's cool, 'cause it's like your bangs are white and then the rest of your hair has like white streaks in it. You look like one of those superheroes with the cool hair," Bunta said as he twirled his own brown hair.

"He looks like Rogue from X-Men!" Kaoru said and high fived Bunta. Ryoma just sat there with his food inches from his mouth.

"What!?" He ran into the bathroom and gasped loudly at his appearance.

"Sa, that's what happens when you don't look in a mirror for nineteen years."

He looked at me, "Has it really been that long?"

I walked up to him and hugged him from behind. He hadn't cut his hair for quite a few years so it reached the small of his back- anyone could mistake him for a girl. The gray hair suited him with his emerald/black hair perfectly. It just seemed to enhance his beauty.

"Ah, it has."

There wasn't a doubt in my mind that the early graying came from his fast paced life as the main caretaker of all six of our kids. As a photographer, and head of the largest camera and film/production company in the world, I was away most of the time. He must have been so stressed…I felt guilty.

"It's been so fast. It's like it was just yesterday when we won Nationals," We chuckled at the fond memory. I rested my head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"We still have the years ahead."


	4. Blackjack

**Blackjack**

'Plus one,' Tezuka thought as his father dealt the deck of cards. 'Minus one, plus one, neutral, plus one, plus one, minus one,' Tezuka continued to count the card in his head. The pile of growing cards ceased to grow and a deeper voice rang clear.

"What's the count?"

The young woman next to him slouched, "Dude, I lost count ten cards ago."

The older man let out a huff of air, "Don't call me that and Kunimitsu, the count?"

"Plus fourteen," Tezuka sat up and stretched his arms.

The man nodded, "At least someone's learning something."

The woman rolled her green eyes, "I get it, Daddy, geez."

--

The same woman laughed gleefully as the dealer laid the card for all to see, "Blackjack!" She collected the large mountain of chips by her and laughed again.

"Aw, you sure you ain't never played, miss," An older man asked next to her. He eyed her warily as she hurriedly collected the earnings.

"Beginners luck," She said before rushing off.

--

"Stuff it Packey," Kuniharu Tezuka ordered his son. Tezuka sighed and unbuttoned his baggy jeans.

"How much do we have?"

"Over 240 grand, quickly," He whispered and shoved the money down the eleven year old's pants. Tezuka supported himself against the wall of the bathroom stall. "Where are the bands?"

Tezuka pulled out six bands and Kuniharu tied them around his ankles.

"The money shouldn't slip. Remember: act casual."

--

Tezuka's heart pounded against his chest as he went through security. The machine didn't beep and he played it cool. Kuniharu nodded to him in approval.

--

"You have to stop this," Ayana told her husband sternly when they got back to their Vermont home.

"We'll stop…when we go to Japan."

--

**Three years later**

"We'll be having a competition! The game is blackjack! Step up and play!" Ryuuzaki-sensei said over the loud megaphone.

Sakaki was already at the green table as Atobe, Yukimura, Inui, Sanada, and Fuji sat down. Tezuka sat in the last chair available.

"Tezuka? You know how to play?" Yukimura asked in surprise, he never thought Tezuka would know how to gamble.

--

Sakaki gaped at the mountain of chips Tezuka collected.

"Neh, Sakaki-sensei, blackjack," Tezuka said as he nodded to the cards on the felt.

"How did you do that?" Atobe croaked as he looked at him.

"Addition," Tezuka shrugged and ran a finger along a stack of blue chips.

"You counted!"

Tezuka let a brief smirk flicker over his face as he looked at the shocked coach. "Aye," He pushed the cards forward. "Another round," He placed three chips before him.

--

"Blackjack again," Tezuka said as he collected another round of chips.

Ryoma was at another table that was recently set up. The game became an instant hit among the tennis players. The boy wonder leaned back and crossed his arms behind his back.

"I'll have to go now," Tezuka said and he took the chips and went over to Ryoma's table.

Ryoma took a sip of Ponta, "That's sweet." Tezuka blinked before placing a large wager.

Half way through, Ryoma ran a finger through his bangs and stared across the large room.

Fuji smiled even wider and came across to the table.

--

"Cut it three-way then," Fuji suggested.

"Tezuka, Tezuka, Tezuka," Ryoma shook his head. "Buchou, how are we going to spend all this money?"

Tezuka shrugged as he looked at all the cash in the wheelbarrow.

"We should ask Atobe."


	5. Time Travel

**Time Travel**

"If you could ever go back in time, where would you go, nya?"

Kaidoh hissed, "What type of question is that?"

Eiji pouted, "A damn good one!"

Kaidoh rolled his eyes as Oishi admonished Eiji for his vocabulary.

"Me…I would go back to when I was kindergarten. Nothing was better than snacks and nap time!" Momoshiro beamed, "Ah, Miko-sensei…so beautiful were you."

"I would go back to when my parents were about to do the freaky to get my brothers, nya. They're so mean to me…," Eiji trailed off as his imaginary ears drooped.

"Okay then…I would go back to when I got my first fish. I had so much fun with Spider," Oishi said as he began day dreaming about his dead fish.

"I would go back to before my little brother was born."

"Why?"

"The brat's a little bug that I can't wipe off the bottom of my shoe," Kaidoh grunted as Hazue appeared in his head.

Everyone chuckled at the flustered snake boy.

"I would go back to when Renji and I played our first chess game. If I had only moved left instead of right, I could've won. Then _I_ would have all of the bragging rights," Inui looked depressed for a moment.

"I would go back to when I had my first sushi. It was a once in a lifetime treat I'll never forget." Kawamura began to drool but caught himself and laughed nervously.

"Sa, I would go back to when I was little and Yuuta got in trouble with those older kids. Then I could really go all out on them," Fuji laughed evilly and Momo, who was sitting next to the brunette, moved away slowly.

"What time would you go to Echizen?"

"Me," Ryoma sat back for a bit and took a sip of Ponta he got from his secret stash in the locker room. "I would go back to fifth grade."

"Why?"

"That was when Buchou was at my school in Northern California. Good times," Ryoma nodded as he sipped again.

"What- Buchou used to live in America!?"

"Oh yes, yes, when he was there…it was interesting to say the least. When I came here, I didn't even recognize him because he had brown hair."

"Tezuka's hair was a different color?"

"Yep, it was a silvery white with pink, purple, blue, and green streaks near the end. Also, one eye was completely covered by his bangs and he didn't wear glasses."

"Really?"

"He wore contact lenses that made his eyes green."

"My data, it doesn't add up to something that would involve Tezuka dying his hair."

"Oh yeah, do you have a laptop?" Inui nodded and pulled out the portable computer. He turned it on and connected it to the school's internet. None of the Regulars believed Ryoma's story. It was just so… un-buchou-like.

Ryoma entered in a website and it brought him to a school's homepage. He clicked on the achievements link and a picture of ten boys and girls standing together appeared. One boy had the exact same appearance as Ryoma had described. He scrolled down where there were individual close ups of each person in the group photo and one or two paragraphs about them.

He stopped on the blonde boy's photo and pointed to the name.

**Kunimitsu Tezuka, age 11, seventh grade**

The younger Tezuka also had on blue braces…and was….SMILING!?

No, he was grinning ear to ear.

"Younger Tezuka looks so different," Fuji commented before grinning. "Inui, print it out! Print it out!"

--

Tezuka, who wasn't with the team yesterday because he had an orthodontist appointment (concerning his retainer), was suspicious the moment he woke up. When he got to school and people had papers in front of their faces and were giggling when they saw him put him on high alert.

He walked into the clubhouse and saw a picture of a boy on the door. It wasn't any boy…it was him when he was eleven.

And only one person knew what he looked like.

"ECHIZEN RYOMA!!!"  
--


	6. WuZu

**Wu-Zu**

"We should go visit Echizen to see if he's okay."

"Yeah, Oishi, he looked pretty sick the other day."

"Didn't you hear Momoshiri?"

"Hear what Kaidoh?" Fuji looked towards Kaidoh.

"In class he threw up all over Horio."

"WHAT!? EWWWW," Everyone shuddered at the though.

Within ten minutes they arrived at the Echizen residence and a kind looking woman was at the door.

"Hello, is Echizen Ryoma here? We're his teammates and we're here to check on him,"? Oishi said as everyone bowed.

"Eh, Wu-Zu's not here. Nanjiroh and Nanako took him to the hospital to get his stomach pumped."

"…," Everyone was silent as they didn't know how to respond to 'Wu-Zu'. The woman smacked her head and laughed to herself.

"I meant that Ryoma's not here. Oh, come in; come in; how silly of me to forget my manners."

Everyone came in and removed their shoes.

"Echizen has a cool house," Momo whispered to Eiji as they walked into the living room. It was modernly decorated with stylish couches and plush white pillows to contrast with the black seats. The table had a glass top but the legs were black and a large flat screen TV was mounted on the empty wall across the room.

"Hoi, hoi," Eiji piped in agreement. They sat down and waited quietly for her to return.

"Okay, let's start over. My name is Echizen Rinko and I'm Ryoma's mother." She bowed quickly and chuckled once more.

"Oh, I'm losing it…," She trailed off and looked into space before laughing. She went back into the kitchen and came back with a butcher knife. "Would you like to see my knife? See my knife? See my knife? Would you like to see my knife? It's so shi~ny!" She sang to 'Mary had a Little Lamb'. Everyone began to get scared and inched away from her.

"Uh…Echizen-san, are you okay?" Oishi tried to talk to her. Inui wasn't even writing data, he was shaking so bad.

She looked at him with crazed eyes before the phone rang.

"_**Incoming call: Echizen Ryoma- Cell,**_" Rang through the house. Rinko put the phone on speaker.

"_Mommy, are you terrorizing my teammates?"_

"Are you kidding? I would never do that!"

"_Oishi-senpai, is my ma scaring you?_"

"YES!!!" The Regulars screamed as they ran into the living room. Rinko followed behind them before laughing egomaniacally (thanks Mr. Cramer for the word!).

"Come back to me my darlings!" She crooned and chased them. The front door opened and a pale Ryoma stepped in.

"Mommy, what are you doing?"

Rinko stopped and chuckled, "Just preparing them for when they see your room!"


End file.
